Mine
by SukiKimura
Summary: This song fic and one shot is for none other than... BurnxGazelle! Sit back and enjoy this song fic based on Taylor Swift's song "Mine", which took me hours to write! Note: Contains YAOI and rated T just for safety.


Me: Ohayo minna~

Suki aka Sabrina here! This time I decided to do a second song fic that's more 'joyful' than my first one. This time, the couple in this song fic is the famous BurnxGazelle couple! :D

This is dedicated to Sweet-Cool-Twins and KiyoMeow1305 (SCT because it was her stories that made me more and more interested in BurnxGazelle and she's one of my idols here on and KiyoMeow1305 because she was the one who inspired me in doing song fics with her song fic "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift), but is also dedicated to BurnxGazelle fans and my friends on . Sit back and I hope you enjoy this song fic!

Note: All flashbacks portrayed in this one shot are in Gazelle's P.O.V

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day at Inazuma Park. As the children were playing, there was a cry that disturbed the peaceful silence that filled the atmosphere that day.<p>

"Mommy! Ko nee-chan doesn't want to share again!" cried a little red headed girl with sky blue eyes that began to form tears as he ran to his father, who didn't seemed surprised at all by what the boy said. It was a daily routine that those two children have been going through ever since they could talk.

"That's because you didn't share your snack with me yesterday!" replied back the white haired girl with golden eyes who was known as Koneko to everyone who knew her, although to her sister, Haruhi, always called her Ko nee-chan to show that they were sister- or rather fraternal TWIN sister to be exact, fraternal because they didn't really look alike. The only thing they have in common was their hairstyle; straight, waist length hair with short side bangs.

"Girls, you know better than arguing like that," interrupted their father, who just so happened to be Burn aka Nagumo Haruya. Yes, by Nagumo, I meant as in Burn from Aliea Academy's Promiscence and Chaos, and from Korea's Fire Dragon. However, you shouldn't be surprised by who he had ended up marrying.

"What happened now, Haruya-kun?" asked a familiar figure.

"It just so appeared that our little girls have a problem with sharing again." Nagumo replied while smirking at his husband. In case you're wondering who he married and why I said "husband" instead of "wife", it's because he married none other than his 'ex-rival' Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazelle.

"Kone-chan, Haru-chan, what did we tell you last time?" said Gazelle in a soft yet serious tone, looking at his girls with fatherly eyes.

"Gomen Mommy and Daddy Tulip." said the twins while looking down at their feet in shame. Because their parents were all male, they always called Gazelle "Mommy" because he was the more feminine looking out of the couple and Burn "Daddy Tulip" because he was the more father-like of the family and he had kept his tulip-styled red hair. The only difference between Burn from the Past and Burn from the Present is that he was taller. As for Gazelle, he got taller, though slightly shorter than Burn by two centimeters and he still kept the same hairstyle.

"Good, now go play and if you argue over nonsense again, we won't bring you to the park anymore. Understood?"

"Hai!"

It was then that Gazelle started having a series of flashbacks. From how he and Burn started to fall in love to the day their children came into the world, thanks to Ulvida being willing to become the girls' surrogate mother for them, as they couldn't have children on their own (the reason should be VERY obvious XD).

**You were in college working part time waiting tables**

**Left a small town never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of falling**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

*Flashback #1*

It was a pretty awful day, as it was raining and most people were in a bad mood. I walked inside a café in hopes of escaping Midorikawa's wrath because of Desarm's failed prank that was supposed to make him laugh, but instead lead him to be extremely offended and you wouldn't want to know what it's like to endure the anger he lashes out at random people. Only Hiroto would have been able to calm him down, but he was with the younger children of Sun Garden that day. Unfortunately, even though I was 18, I still lived in the orphanage.

Anyways, I sat down at a table that had only two chairs and waited for a waiter to come and serve me. As I looked out the window, I overheard an argument between a couple about something the guy did or something that I really didn't care about. However, I couldn't help but listen because the fighting reminded that of my parents. I started to remember the fights they'd have at night while I was there, watching and hearing every word coming out of their mouths. When I would ask if they were happy together, they kept insisting they were, but beneath their masks, I knew deep down they were unhappy and wanted to divorce, yet they stayed together… because of me…

Suddenly, I snapped out of my thoughts when someone impatiently said;

"Hello? I don't have all day!"

I was about to answer back when I finally saw who the person was: it was Burn from my team, Fire Dragon. 'What was he doing there?' I though.

"Burn…"

"H-how did you know I worked here? Did you stalk me?"

I was pretty offended by the question. What did he take me for exactly? A creeper?

"No, Burn. I was just in the food for something to eat, but I guess I'm gonna go to the other restaurant, since it's obvious you don't want me he-"

It was then that Burn interrupted me and said:

"W-what would you like to order, sir?"

"A cup of coffee and a donut."

For some reason, everyday, I'd stop by that café and as days went by, Burn and I got to know each other. We even found out we had similar interests and that was how our rivalry became a friendship, but unbeknownst to him at the time, I had fallen for him.

*Flashback #2*

One day, I went to the café like usual and sat at my usual spot, expecting to have to wait for him again. However, I was really shocked to see him already at my table and that no one was there. It had been an entire year, but he had NEVER done that at all, which got me suspicious as to why he was at the table before I was.

"Hi Fuusuke. I wanted to talk to you today."

"G-go ahead. What is it?"

He looked at the ceiling, looked back at me, and took a deep breathe, saying;

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

That caught be really off guard. The famous Nagumo Haruya asking his previous rival aka ME if I would like to go on a date with HIM? Whoa!

"S-s-sure!" I said while blushing god knows how many shades of red I blushed at that moment.

Happy and proud of toughening up I assumed, he stood up, kissed my cheek, and smirked.

"Great! Tonight, 7:00 o'clock, at the Inazuma Theatre!" he said. He walked out, but not before winking at me and blowing a kiss. Wow, he was out of character, I though. But then, I wondered: Why did he bother falling in love in the first place? After all, it never lasts… does it?

**I said 'Can you believe it?'**

**As we're lying on the couch**

**The moment, I can see it**

**Yes yes, I can see it now**

"Fuusuke, are you ok?" asked his worried spouse.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Gazelle replied. "Just having a series of flashbacks at the moment."

The couple was now in the safety of their homes, lying down on the couch while their daughters were playing in their rooms in peace. Burn was now laying his head on Gazelle's lap, having his hair strands stroked while they talked.

"Haruya?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you believe we're going through his very moment? Together? As a couple and now family?" asked Gazelle.

"Well, it still kind of feels like a dream… a dream that I want to last for eternity…" answered Burn while looking in Gazelle's deep blue eyes. To actually think that they came from being enemies to lovers.

"Really, Haruya?"

"With my entire soul."

With that reply, Gazelle smiled and kissed his lover's forehead, but pulled away in shock.

"Well well, no wonder your alien name was Burn. "

"I know, right?"

It was total silence, until…

"Haruya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our day at the beach you paid for as a gift?" asked Gazelle, with a smirk in his face.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" Burn replied.

As soon as Burn replied, the flashbacks of their first vacation together began to flash in Gazelle's head.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

*Flashback #3*

"Whoa, this place is beautiful!" I said as I stared in amazement once we arrived at the beach that Burn decided to bring us to the beach as a gift. I might be cold-blooded, but believe it or not, the beach is one of my favourite locations to go to.

"Which was why I chose this one." said Burn as he was placing the towels on the hot, boiling sand.

I looked around, and there was no one in sight, which was kinda creepy, because most beaches are crowded with screaming kids, tanning women, and men that were just there to swim.

"Why are we the only one here, Haruya-kun?" I asked.

"Because I bribed the owner to tell everyone that the beach was closed." Burn said with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't believe how much yen I used to bribe him." He continued.

"Haruya-kun, you shouldn't have done that!" I said while blushing.

"But I did, and I'm not planning on wasting time and money. So, ready to have fun?"

I nodded and we started walking around the beach quietly. As we walked together, I glanced at the sand and the water, but most of all, I looked at Burn. When I look at him, I see a bright future ahead of us and joy. I guess that's what love is like after all.

While I was looking around, Burn had his arm around my waist, looking at me. He had already put an arm around me at some point, but never on the waist. When his arms were around me, I felt protected and loved. Love sure is precious.

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learned my secrets and you figured out why I'm guarded**

**You said you'll never make my parents' mistakes**

*Flashback #4*

"Haruya, can you help me please?" I asked as I was struggling with one of the heavier boxes that I packed.

"We had decided to move in after dating for 3 years, because we didn't want to be stuck with the people in the orphanage much longer. After all, we are more independent.

Once we finished putting all our things away and placing the furniture at its place, we lied down on our bed, since we were really exhausted from carrying all the boxes back and forth all day. By the time we finished unpacking, most people would have been finishing their supper.

"Ummm, Fuusuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Before I could reply, he was on top of me and started to kiss me with so much passion that I couldn't resist anymore. I kissed back, and then, it lead to the next level and we made love for the very first time that night (sorry, but no detailed s** in this one shot).

**But we've got bills to pay**

**We've got nothing figured out**

**When it was hard to take**

**Yes yes, this is what I thought about**

After doing it for over an hour, we rested in each other's arms. We have always felt a connection between each other whenever we wrapped our arms in each other's arms.

.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"By the way, I love you too." I said as I stared in Burn's gorgeous yellow eyes.

"I'm glad" he said

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

*Flashback #5*

It was officially our 5th anniversary that day. We were on a cruise to celebrate it, looking at the sun rise, since we liked looking at the sun, but I never thought it would be one of the best days of my life.

"Fuusuke, I have to tell you something you need to know." said Burn while looking at me worried. The expression he gave me gave me the impression it was something bad.

"Nani (it mean 'what' in Japanese)?" I asked.

He then pointed at a direction, distracting me for an entire minute.

"There's nothing." I said, turning around to face him, but seeing what he held out totally surprised me.

"Oh my god, Haruya…" I managed to gasp, covering my mouth. In Burn's hands was a black box with a shining sapphire ring. "It was so beautiful", I though as I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Fuusuke, before I start saying cheesy lines… will you marry me?"

As a response, I glomped him and kisses him, leading to numerous applauses from the other guests on the cruise. Once I pulled away, Burn smirked at me and said;

"I'll take it as a yes."

**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM **

**You said everything's slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying**

**And you followed me out into the street**

*Flashback #6*

"Why are you blaming ME for your faults? You're the one that has to pay our rents!" I yelled at my fiancé during one of our dreaded arguments. It was 2:30 in the morning, and we couldn't sleep. We were arguing over whose fault it was that we paid our rent late. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran out in tears, not paying any attention to Burn screaming my name numerous times. I ran across the street in our neighborhood and took a break, panting from running so much.

**Brace myself for the good bye**

'**Cause that's all I've ever known**

**And you took me by surprise**

**You said 'I'll never leave you alone'**

"Fuusuke-kun!" said Burn while catching up to me. He approached me, cupped my cheeks, and looked deeply in my eyes softly.

"Fuusuke," he said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was also my fault. I also want you to know that you'll never be alone in this. Remember our first anniversary trip together?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Fuusuke, just remember this; you're the best thing that's ever belong to me and me only. Got that?"

I nodded and rested my head on his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Sure we fight a few times, but we always make up in end.

**You said 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.'**

*Flashback #7*

"I do." I said, looking at my now husband with joy and happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and- uh- husband. You my kiss your lover." Said the priest of the church we were getting married in.

And then, we sealed our vows in a kiss. I was in a white dress and veil, after numerous begs from Burn, while he wore a black tuxedo and red tie. Everyone cheered as we ran out of the church and entered the limo. That was the beginning of our life as a married couple and I was glad.

*Flashback #8*

"Thanks for doing this for us, Ulvida." I said, holding Koneko in my arms in joy. Ulvida had just given birth to the twins, as she volunteered to be a surrogate mother for me and Burn. I mean, we wanted children, but never thought that she was going to actually offer to carry the babies for us. Looking at us, she smiled and gave an expression I knew meant "You're welcome". I looked at Burn, who was holding Haruhi and grinning at the same time, obviously thankful that we finally had the children of our dreams. We didn't care that our children were girls. We even hoped for a girl or too, believe it or not.

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"Mommy, are you day dreaming again?" as the now 5-year-old twins known as Nagumo Haruhi and Koneko. Gazelle decided that they should have Burn's last name instead of his own, since it was Burn who first accepted Ulvida's offer to carry their daughters. As a thank you for her generous offer, she was allowed to visit them anytime she wanted. She even saw them the day before.

"Yeah, girls, I am." Said Gazelle in a dreamy voice, which kinda creeped out the red-headed twin because she wasn't used to her "mommy" looking that way.

"Mommy?" said Koneko in a shy voice.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy with the life you're living now?" asked Haruhi with curiosity hinting in her voice.

"To tell you the full truth… yes, girls, I am happy, and I don't want this to end" said Gazelle, looking in his lover's eyes and thinking "This is the best dream I've ever dreamed, for I know it'll last forever and for eternity."

**Do you believe it?**

**Gonna make it now**

**And I can see it**

**I can see it now**

* * *

><p>Me: Thank you all for reading this one shot! I know it might be really long, but I had a lot of ideas in my head when it came to this. After all, Mine by Taylor Swift is one of my favourite songs, so I knew I had to write a song fic about it somehow! Anyways, thanks for reading it (again) and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be really appreciated, so that I'll know what I should do to improve! I'll see you all (not literally xD) next time! :D<p> 


End file.
